Mi nombre no es Kazemaru
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Kazemaru disfrutaba de su vida y creía que era perfecta, pero se había olvidado de su pequeño secreto, el cuál lo había traído a japón. Todos creían conocerlo a la perfección, la verdad era que no sabían nada.
1. Hace mucho tiempo

**Muchos días son comunes y corrientes pero como ya eh dicho anteriormente, estos, siempre llegan a su fin.**

**Abril: Solo les aviso que esta historia no esta corregida, por que me da flojera esperar a que me la corrijan.**** Y una cosa más el verdadero nombre del fic es:**

**Kazemaru, el chico que no sabía quien era y que nadie conocía.**

**Es que no pude escribirlo por ser tan largo.**

Un día como cualquier otro, Inazuma Japon practicaba en el campo de Raimon. Casualmente llegaron los antiguos jugadores y se unieron. Todo era perfecto para Ichirouta Kazemaru; rivalidad, amistad, competencia, su deporte preferido… solo que el no pensaba que algo o alguien a quien, desde la tragedia, no había visto hace muchos años apareciera.

No tan lejos del campo, en lo que se reía con Midorikawa por haber chocado accidentalmente con el, alzo su vista y silencio súbitamente. Lo vio… vio ese auto negro de hace nueve años, un alto joven de cabellos negros bajo de el, sabía que lo observaba. Se miraron por unos largos segundos.

-Jajajaja- Reía aun Midorikawa –Ka kazemaru- Dijo aun entre risas, pero callo un poco –¿Qué estas observando?- Su compañero reacciono y negó con la cabeza y sonrío con amabilidad.

-No nada, sigamos- Y siguió disfrutando el día "_Tal vez solo lo imagine"_ pensó.

Quince minutos después alguien le toco el hombro mientras seguía jugando. Se giro y encontró a anteojos.

-El entrenador Kudo quiere verte- Informo con su pillota voz.

-¿A sí? ¿Para que?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-No lo se, solo dijo que te dieras prisa.

-De acuerdo- Dijo corriendo a donde estaba Kudo –Me llamo entrenador- Dijo ya junto a el.

-Así es Kazemaru.

-Hola Kazemaru- Dijo una voz algo melosa –Me alegra volverte a ver- Y detrás de una pared, salio un alto hombre, de cabellos negros y alborotados, lo miraba con azules ojos maliciosos. "No puede ser" negó el joven en su cabeza. No tenia palabras, si apenas lograba mantenerse con la boca medio cerrada -¿Sorprendido?

Los otos jóvenes seguían divirtiéndose cuando…

-¿Oigan, alguien sabe donde esta Kazemaru?- Pregunto Endo dándose cuenta de la ausencia de uno de sus mejores amigos.

-La verdad no lo se, creo que se fue hace unos minutos- Dijo Midorikawa. En eso el joven del que hablaban venia trotando a la cancha -¡Ah miren! Hay esta- Señalo. El joven de cabello turquesa tomo su mochila.

-¿A dónde vas Kazemaru?- Pregunto Endo.

-Lo siento Endo, tengo que alistar algunas cosas. Nos veremos en la cena- Dijo meneando su mano y trotando a los dormitorios.

-¡Hay te vemos!- Grito de vuelta. Pero algo no estaba normal, el veloz chico tenía una pequeña expresión en su rostro, algo así como; disgusto y tristeza. Casi no se notaba.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, Ichirouta no se presento. Endo penco que quizás estaba demasiado cansado para comer o tal vez seguía ocupado. De cualquier modo. Los jóvenes acabaron, recogieron y se fueron a sus camas exhaustos del pesado día. Ir a dormir… eso es lo más delicioso que uno puede hacer. Sentir una enorme pesadez en el cuerpo, los músculos aguados, ganas de acurrucarse entre las frescas sabanas, cerrar los ojos y entregarse a la noche.

Por desgracia esto no era una opción para Kazemaru. Acostado en su colchón, pensaba y pensaba sin parar. Estaba nervioso y lo savia, no iba a dormir bien.

A la mañana siguiente, Endo salio de su habitación y comenzó a saltar por los pasillos cual caperucita roja cantando una tonadita sobre lo que Aki le informo que desayunarían.

-¡Saaal-món, aa-rroz, sopa de miso, y tsuke-mono!- Vaya que el le ponía contento. Estaba a un metro de bajar las escaleras. Pero recordó lo de ayer. "_Será mejor ir a ver a Kazeamru" _Pensó con una sonrisa. Camino hasta toparse con la puerta abierta del cuarto de su amigo.

CLIK

Kazemaru cerró su maletín. Había terminado de empacar.

-¡¿Qué estas asiendo?- Pregunto alarmado. El joven se giro lentamente y desvió la cabeza para evitar encontrarse con la mirada de su mejor amigo. En eso llego el alto hombre.

-Te explicare- Dijo con una sonrisa –Llama a todos los jugadores y reúnelos en el comedor –Endo no entendía nada, solo quería respuestas. ¿Por que se estaba hiendo? ¿Seria acaso lo mismo que con los emperadores? ¿Quien era aquel hombre? –Anda ve…- Ordeno el joven dándole un suave empujón para que siguiera su camino. Kazemaru lo miro con el seño fruncido –Es hora.

-Lo se…- Dijo con tristeza –Pero te habías tardado mucho tiempo Eleganse…

**¿Les gusto? Se que ahora no entienden muchas cosas, pero todo será revelado.**

**Me dio gusto escribirles, tratare de no tardarme mucho con el capitulo siguiente.**

**Chao.**

**P.D. Elegance es el nombre del joven.**


	2. El chico de la tragedia

Abril: Bueno gracias a mis dos comentaristas; MizuKi-chan-18 y AL3X LINTU. Sinceramente creí que nadie comentaría, pero en fin, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de: Kazemaru, el chico que no sabía quien era y que nadie conocía en realidad. ¿Sorprendidos de que subiera tan rapido?

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en el comedor, observaban atentos a Kazemaru y a Elegance que se paraban frente a las mesas. El rápido joven tenía una maleta con sus pertenencias ya listas.

-¡¿QUÉ?- Grito todo el equipo ante la noticia.

-Así como lo escucharon. Su amigo se ira del país- Respondió su acompañante con amabilidad -Todos aquí, como amigos de este chico, tienen derecho a saber el porque. Supongo que empezare por… una historia. Pónganse cómodos… varios años atrás. Nueve para ser exactos. Existía una familia rica y poderosa en Inglaterra… los Swift. Hubo un día que toda la familia fue acecinada por una persona. Nunca se supo el motivo de esta para tal atrocidad, lo que si se sabe es que hubo un único sobreviviente. Ese, fue el hijo menor de la familia. Dado a que el acecino escapo, nos vimos obligados a esconder al pobre niño. Pero no fue suficiente y a que el maniatico rondaba constantemente, tratando de llevarlo a su muerte, así que se opto por tomar una decisión verdaderamente difícil… enviaríamos al niño muy lejos de Inglaterra, borraríamos sus registros y le cambiaríamos de nombre, asta que el culpable saliera a la luz y muriera por sus crímenes.

-Pero… ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Kazemaaru?- Pregunto Midorikawa con curiosidad.

-Espera que todavía no termino- Pidió con una pequeña risa, se veía que el del pelo turquesa no tenia el mismo humor –Hace tan solo unas semanas, se encontró el cadáver muerto del acecino. Nadie supo cual fue la causa de la muerte, lo que si sabemos es que el chico finalmente regresara a reclamar su fortuna- Hablo triunfal eh izo una pequeña pausa –Damas y caballeros… les presento al niño de la tragedia- Dijo empujando a Kazemaru al frente, bajo la mirada para no tener que verlos.

-¡¿QUÉ?- Volvieron a gritar todos. En eso Endo se paro de su lugar y sin expresión alguna pregunto…

-Kazemaru… ¿Es, es eso cierto?

-Mi nombre… no es Kazemaru- Dijo sin mirarle –Me llamo Nathan Swift- Admitió cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Entonces todo había sido un engaño. El no era Ichirouta Kazemaru, no había nacido en Japón, sus padres no eran de aquí y no habían muerto en un choque automovilístico.

El no era quien creía, ¿Sería a caso que su amistad misma fuera un engaño? ¿Podría incluso ser, que el no fuera su mejor amigo? Endo se llenaba la cabeza con estas preguntas y más, estaba atónito y no sabia que hacer "_¿Quién eres en realidad…?"_

**Abril: ¿Corto? Ya lo se pero ya estoy escribiendo el otro. Solo que no aseguro nada.**


	3. Solo una semana más

**Abril: Otro capítulo rápido, no esperen que el próximo sea igual. Realmente les agradezco los comentarios, me sorprendieron un choro.**

-Nathan estará una semana más en la ciudad, mientras se empacan todas sus pertenencias. Ese será el tiempo que tendrán para despedirse- Informo Elegance.

Todos tenían la boca abierta, no podían creerlo. Kazemaru Ichirouta; el joven más rápido de todo Japón, integrante de Inazuma Japón, apoyo del equipo, ex-integrante de el club de atletismo y los Emperadores Oscuros… se iría para siempre –Si nos disculpan, ahora debemos arreglar la mudanza- Se despidió cortésmente con una sonrisa. Nadie decía nada, nadie sabía como reaccionar… Elegance y Nathan comenzaron a caminar fuera del comedor.

-Kazemaru…- Dijo Midorikawa tomándole suavemente la mano. El joven solo se soltó sin mirarle o darle una señal.

Ya en el auto, el alto joven de pelo negro se sentó en el puesto de conductor, y el chico de cabello turquesa en el del copiloto. Miro a la ventana y la escuela que lo había acogido nueve largos años. Muchas miradas se posaban sobre el, las cuales decidió ignorar y prefirió hacerlo al cielo.

-¿Siempre tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil?- Pregunto con frustración en la voz.

-Dime que tus modales no han desaparecido- Dijo encendiendo el auto.

-Claro que no… pero yo hubiera preferido simplemente irme.

-Son tus amigos Nathan…- El auto empezó a avanzar –Tienen derecho a saberlo- Echo un ultimo vistazo a la secundaria y a sus amigos _"Hasta nunca"_

El resto del día siguió extraño. Nadie hablaba, protestaba, se expresaba. Solo estaban en un estado neutral, de shock. Finalmente Midorikawa se arto.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE DISE NADA?- Rujio exasperado. Todos le prestaron atención- ¡Deberíamos estar quejándonos, pero en ves de eso nos comportamos como si nada! ¡KAZEMARU SE VA Y NO LO VOLVEREMOS A VER!

-Midorikawa, creo que quisiste decir Nathan- Corrigió Anteojos. A lo cual el otro joven lo fulmino con la mirada, pero después de unos segundos, cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se dejo caer en el suelo y cerrando los ojos fuertemente se quedo sentado conteniendo sus sentimientos.

-Midorikawa… tiene razón- Reacciono Kido –No podemos quedarnos así. Debemos… buscarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón- Anuncio decidido, comenzando a sacar leves sonrisas de esperanza.

-Kido esta en lo cierto, busquémoslo y hablemos con el. Tal vez podamos hacer que se quede- Dijo Goenji.

-Chicos…- Sonrío Endo–¡En marcha!

-¡SI!- Gritaron todos al unísono.

-Señor, también nos llevamos las fotografías- Pregunto uno de los trabajadores de la mudanza.

-Sí, empáquenlo todo- Respondió Elegance con sus manos entrelazadas tras la espalda. Lejos de la secundaria, hombres vaciaban la casa de Swift. Este mismo cargaba una pesada y grande caja cerca de la entrada.

-Permítame- Dijo rápidamente un sujeto de traje sosteniéndole la caja. Se veía algo mayor, pero poseía una mirada amable. "Kazemaru" lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Y el que parecía un mayordomo también lo miro- Usted… me recuerda ¿Cierto?

-Como olvidarte Paul- Dijo dejando su expresión seria –Prácticamente vivías en mi vieja casa.

-Me disculpo joven Swift. Llegue a pensar que no me recordaba. Como usted sabe… a pasado… un largo tiempo- Sonrió. Finalmente Nathan accedió a dejar que llevara la caja por el.

-Sigue siendo formal conmigo- Se dijo confundido a si mismo, parándose junto al marco de la puerta. Mirando como llevaba el pesado objeto fuera de la casa.

-Claro- Llego Elegance a su lado –Cambio tu hogar, tu nombre y creciste. Eso no significa que lo que eres y representas también lo haya echo- Lo miro desdé arriba. Puso su mano en el hombro del joven. Sabia lo triste que estaba. Pero el plan debía seguir tal y como se acordó –Vamos… aun tenemos mucho que hacer- Y ambos desaparecieron en el interior de la casa. _"Solo una semana más"_ Pensó Nathan.

En otro lugar, específicamente el aeropuerto. Un hombre como cualquier otro bajo del avión, tenía cabello desalineado de un verde oscuro, como sus ojos. Este común sujeto miro una pequeña cortada sobre su dedo índice. Sonrió malévolamente al recordar como la había obtenido.

_-Por favor no me mate- Suplico entre lágrimas otro hombre al de ojos oscuros._

_-No es nada personal, solo que había esperado una oportunidad justo como esta ¿Qué acaso no lo notas…? Nos parecemos- Remarco acorralándolo aun más contra la esquina del callejón. Sostenía con gracia la daga en su mano –Y pues… ya sabes lo que dicen, no dejes pasar la oportunidades- Dijo calmado. El condenado hombre cerró los ojos esperando su injusto final, lloro a más no poder. _

_En un parpadeo, todo cambio. El cuerpo ya no era vida, si no un objeto vació. El piso ya no era gris, si no rojo. El silencio, se volvió mas opaco. El estaba muerto –Se nota que esto será pan comido- Decía como si fuera lo mas común del mundo. Limpiar la escena, poner otra, hacer a todos creer en algo que no era, salir ganando…_

_Después de unas cuantas horas de trabajo, el hombre de ojos oscuros solo se sentó a esperar. Ya había puesto el cuerpo tendido en un extremo de la calle, lo había limpiado, le había quitado la identificación y repasado con la de el ya nadie nunca sabría quien lo mato. Pasaba la daga de mano a mano…_

_-¡AAAAAA!- Se escucho el grito de una mujer. Se sobresalto un poco y la daga de le fue entre los dedos dejándole una leve cortada. Desde su escondite en la azotea, miro hacia la calle de abajo, la persona que había gritado vio el cuerpo y ya estaba llamando a la policía. _

_-Sinceramente creí que esto llevaría más tiempo- Dijo con placer. Se recargo sobre sus brazos –Hay mi querido amigo. Falta tan poco para que tu final también llegue. En unas __horas, esos estúpidos protectores tuyos creerán que todo salio de acuerdo a su plan. Y bailaran como si no hubiera mañana. Pero ellos no saben que yo también… estaré bailando._

El acecino rió para sus adentros, oh estaba tan emocionadlo. Ya quería desgarrar al chico con su daga y manos. Burlarse en la cara de sus protectores. Suspiro placenteramente y camino fuera del aeropuerto. Una semana, tenía una semana más para llevar acabo sus planes.

**Abril: Voy a "Intentar" empezar el próximo capítulo, pero asta entonces, CIAO.**


	4. El cambio me aterra y quédate por favo

**Abril: La buena noticia es que no me tarde tanto, la mala es que me tarde algo. Les agradezco a los que me han acompañado desde el inicio. Claro también a los que no.**

Ya en la tarde, después de unas horas de empacar, Elegance y Nathan se sentaban agotados en el suelo.

-Vaya trabajito- Dijo el muchacho de pelo negro, limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo que se había sacado del bolsillo.

-Deberías ver los entrenamientos de fútbol- Bromeo el joven. Con esa frase su protector se quedo pensando unos segundos.

-Sinceramente, tuve un poco de miedo al recibir aquella carta- Confeso, a lo que el chico lo miro extrañado -Recuerdas… aquella que decía que irías a las mundiales- El asintió en comprensión –Pues… no sabía que pensar. Si decirte que no, que si. Cualquiera pudo haberte visto. Pero con tanta conmoción acabaste ganándolas y… no sucedió nada- Cerro los ojos con una sonrisa de alivio –También me sorprendiste un poco al dejar el club de… atletismo. Según yo correr era tu mas grande sueño.

-Lo es… pero en el fútbol también puedo hacerlo… y tengo… gente con quien contar –Termino con tristeza. Elegance suspiro al ver aquella mirada. Después de unos segundos, dirigió la vista a su largo cabello turquesa.

-Esta muy largo- Admitió –Ven Nathan –Ordeno parándose del suelo.

-¿A a donde?- Tartamudeo extrañado.

-A la peluquería. Recuerda que volviste a ser Nathan Swift… no más pelo largo.

-¿Perdón…?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Eso mismo que oíste- Dijo tomando su saco –Y además, aprovecharía una buena afeitada –Complemento pasando la mano por la barbilla con picudos cabellos invisibles –Nos vamos a la peluquería- Aviso a sus camaradas.

En la secundaria Raimon, ya estaban listos para partir, se habían separado en grupos de búsqueda para ir a los lugares mas frecuentados por su "Amigo" Sí, poner la palabra entre comillas era algo muy fuerte pero… ya no sabían que pensar, estaban confundidos.

Entraron a la peluquería. Elegance sonreía y se paraba firmemente, mientras que Nathan temblaba un poco.

-Hola Kazemaru ¿Vienes por otro despunte?- Pregunto el barrigón y amable peluquero. Su acompañante se ahorro las molestias de corregir el nombre, para suerte de el joven.

-No, de hecho será un cote- Respondió anticipadamente el alto hombre.

-¿Y usted seria?- Lo miro desconfiado.

-Pues… digamos que algo así como su tutor- Contesto con una sonrisa.

-Siendo así- Dijo cambiando de humor –Sea bienvenido. Quiere que le haga algo Sr…

-Elegance- Contesto con sencillez.

-Vaya nombre- Complemento, haciéndoles una señal para que se sentaran. Por desgracia para Nathan, no había otros clientes, pasarían de inmediato. Ya cómodamente sentados, el pobre menor comenzó a sudar un poco, no se cortaba el cabello desde aquel accidente. Recordó claramente las palabras de su protector el día que llegaron a Japón.

_-Kazemaru, de ahora en adelante, deja tu pelo crecer. Así será mas difícil que alguien te reconozca- El pequeño de cinco años no le miro -¡Kazemaru!- Insistió con algo de rudeza._

_-Pe perdón. Aun no me acostumbro a mí… nombre- Susurro la última palabra. El alto lo miro apenado y lo acerco a el tomándolo por la cabeza de modo en que pudiera abrazarle. Con este bello gesto el niño de cabellos cortos comenzó a llorar silenciosamente._

_-Ya, ya- Animo Elegance -¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunto. Odiaba la parte de su trabajo donde debía ser firme con el. Hacerlo madurar antes de tiempo –No conozco ninguna razón por la que debas ¿__**Existe**__ alguna razón por la que debas?- El chiquito se limpio la nariz con el brazo._

_-No, no la hay- Susurro._

_-Exacto, no la hay. Dime por que._

_-Por que soy Kazemaru Ichirouta y siempre eh vivido feliz en Japón._

_-Así es- Susurro con pesadez._

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el peluquero algo preocupado.

-¿Qué…? Ah si… claro- Respondió dudoso.

-Perfecto. Entonces… vamos a comenzar- Fue por sus instrumentos –Anda y hazme un favor- Pidió a Nathan- Suéltate el pelo de una vez.

-Cla claro- Susurro quitándose la liga. Realmente esperar a que vinieran por el durante NUEVE AÑOS le había afectado, olvido el motivo por el cual tenia el pelo tan largo, que incluso comenzó a tenerlo así por puro placer. Y realmente se había convertido en algo especial, no era un simple corte, sino cambiar directa y realmente quien era. Sintió como mojaron su cabello y se lo cepillaban. Por dios, lo tenia largísimo ¡A media espalda! El peluquero saco las tijeras y…

-¡Elegance!- Entro uno de sus ayudantes por la puerta, haciendo tintinear la campanita, provocando que todos le miraran y pararan de hacer sus ocupaciones. Nathan suspiro con alivio.

-¿Sí?- Pregunto.

-Tenemos un problema con los boletos de avión. Los están cancelando.

-¿Cancelando?- Dijo parándose -Eso es inaceptable –Vamos a resolver esto ahora mismo. Pedí una semana y así se hará. Ven- Ordeno Elegance –No tenemos tiempo que perder- El chico se quito rápidamente la bata que le pusieron y siguió al mayor con miedo de que cambiara de opinión.

Antes de subir al carro Elegance reacciono –No necesito llevarte. Hm…- Pensó unos segundos- Supongo que puedes ir a caminar mientras regreso. Anda yo vengo luego- Dijo introduciéndose al auto.

-Fffff- Suspiro –Soy un gallina- Se dijo decepcionado –No puedo creer que le tenga miedo a que me corten el pelo- Dijo decaído. Tomo un pedazo de su larga cabellera turquesa, estaba mojada y suelta.

-_Mamá, tu pelo es muy largo- Elogió el pequeño Nathan –Es tan bello y reluciente._

_-Si tú quieres, puedes tenerlo igual- Respondió con dulzura._

_-¡¿De verdad?_

_-Claro Nathan._

Suspiro.

-Estúpidos recuerdos- Se regaño y lamento a la vez. Se ato nuevamente el cabello y decidió disfrutar de la tarde, dando un tranquilo paseo por el parque.

-¿Donde creen que pueda estar?- Pregunto Midorikawa a: Hiroto, Fudo (Que venia contra su voluntad) y Haruna.

-En Inglaterra- Bromeo Fudo.

-¡No digas eso, no es divertido!- Exclamo al borde de las lagrimas la única chica. El otro la miro con tristeza –El, el, el, a de estar ce cerca.

-Descuida Haruna- La consoló Hiroto con su dulce voz –Lo encontraremos antes de que se vaya. Repentinamente el arrogante abrió los ojos cual platos.

-Eh chicos…

-Si vas a hacer otro de tus comentarios, mas te vale que…

-No es eso- Silencio a Midorikawa enojado –Encontré a Kazemaru- Y efectivamente era el. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, sin prestarle atención a su alrededor.

-Vamos- Ordeno Midorikawa. Trotaron hacia el -¡Ey, Kazemaru!- Grito para llamarle la atención.

-Chicos…- Susurro. Pero después recordó quien era y adquirió una posición firme –No me llamen así, que ese no es mi nombre.

-¡Por favor, tienes que quedarte! No te puedes ir así como así- Esa realmente no era la mejor manera de empezar la discusión. Solo que Midorikawa tenía una boca muy rápida.

-El tiene razón, podemos discutir esto todos juntos. Habrá alguna manera- Se metió Haruna dando un paso al frente.

-Es que no entienden. No es tan fácil como ustedes creen- Dijo con cierto dolor en la voz.

-No, no. Es muy sencillo en realidad, lo que tienes que hacer es escapar. En la noche nosotros te recogemos y te escondemos en la escuela asta que se vallan los hombres de negro- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Medio cierto y medio mentira –Después todo…

-¡Basta Midorikawa!- Gruño enojado –Baja de las nubes, que esto no es un juego. Es algo cerio y no tengo por que estar escuchando estúpidas conclusiones de un chico inmaduro, que habla sin sentido. ¡No es sencillo! No lo podemos resolver juntos, por que no hay nada que resolver- En un segundo se dio cuenta de su error. Miro a sus amigos. Todos, incluso Fudo, estaban sorprendidos –Chicos yo… yo…- Sintió como si sus ojos quisieran soltar agua.

-Quédate… por favor…- Suplico Midorikawa. Pero Nathan no pudo más, salio corriendo.

-¡Kazemaru espera!- Grito Haruna. Y en un intento por seguirlo Hiroto la abrazo por la espalda.

-Deja que este solo- Susurro en el oído de la desalmada chica –Necesita pensar.

-Kazemaru…- Susurro al aire Haruna.

Nathan corrió y corrió hasta que llego a su casa, y como el corredor más rápido de Japón, no tardo mucho en hacerlo. Entro a su hogar y azoto la puerta tras el.

-Señorito Nathan, ¿Esta usted- Pero el joven subió cual rayo las escalera y cero la puerta con un portazo –Bien…?- Termino Paul confundido. Suspiro y tomo rumbo a seguir empacando. Seguramente hoy no había sido un gran día para el.

-Haruna ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Kido, a su decaída hermana. Que venia junto a los recién llegados.

-¿Le estas preguntando que si esta bien?-Soltó Fudo con incredulidad y enojo –¡Por supuesto que no lo esta idiota!- Le grito furioso –Su mejor amigo prácticamente le acaba de decir que no la quiere volver a ver. ¿Cómo crees que esta?

-Calla Fudo- Lo aparto el pelirrojo. Se fue de brazos cruzados a refunfuñar consigo mismo.

-Hiroto ¿Es eso lo que paso?- Pregunto Endo preocupado.

-Bueno… no exactamente- Dijo algo cansado –Ven te explicare…

Ese hombre mejor categorisado como acecino se instalo con una sonrisa en su cuarto de hotel. Tomo una de sus maletas y la coloco sobre la cama. Suspiro con placer al abrirla.

-Como amo a los contrabandistas- Se dijo tomando una daga que estaba cuidadosamente colocada en el maletín –Hay tanto que hacer eh investigar. Me alegra que ese chico sea un futbolista reconocido jeje. No me imagino que hubiera echo si no lo hubiera visto en la tele. Y con ese simple error- Miro directamente el cuchillo frente a el –Me dio Su escuela y ciudad- Rió malévolamente. Giro la cabeza a la ventana, donde había escuchado el canturreo de un ave. Efectivamente, una yacía en la allí. El hombre de ojos verdes se acerco con cautela.

¡ZAZ!

Y como un gato, lo aprisiono de un zarpazo. El pequeño animal se movía frenéticamente ante el vago intento de liberarse. El hombre la acaricio la cabeza con cariño.

-Hay pequeño amigo- Le dijo con una voz que transmitía falsa dulzura –Sabías que me interrumpiste- Le dijo sonriendo –Estaba planeando algo sumamente importante- Suspiro –Que lastima que tengas que sufrir las consecuencias de tus acciones- El ave sintiendo el peligro cerca, se retorcía para poder zafarse. Borro su placentera sonrisa y en un rápido movimiento… torció el cuello del animal.

**Abril: ¿Salvaje? Lo se, maldito loco. Si es que preguntan NO tengo una mente retorcida, solo… imaginativa en extremos****, no tan extremos. **

**Si no han leído ceguera ¡Léanlo! Si no han leído clases de ciclismo ¡También léanlo! Si no han leído mis nuevos caps ¡LÉANLOS!**

**Disculpen la exasperación, y recuerden votar en mi Poll.**

**Eso es todo amigos!**


	5. Despertando de malas

Despertó hecho una mierda. Se sentía a morir por el encuentro con sus amigos del día anterior. Apostaba a que Haruna no le dirigiría la palabra de nuevo y Midorikawa… hay Midorikawa, ¿Qué pensaría su querido amigo de el?

Ya no sabía quien era, estaba confundido. Por un lado era Nathan Swift, el desafortunado niño rico; Cortes, alegre, desempeñado y más que nada… asustado. Y por el otro lado era Ichirouta Kazemaru, el atleta de Raimon; Entusiasta, siempre preocupándose por amigos y… un maldito mentiroso.

Se levanto con el cabello extremadamente alborotado, traía esa clase de cara que decía; no quieres meterte con migo en estos momento. Bajo las escaleras cansado los pies le pesaban y difícilmente sabía si estaba despierto o dormido.

-Señorito Nathan…- Dijo Paúl –Deduzco… que no tubo una noche placentera- Intuyo alzando una ceja, preocupándose por su señor.

-¿Te parece?- Pregunto sarcástico mientras lo pasaba de lado.

-Comprendo…- Susurro desviando la mirada. El joven camino a la cocina con la cabeza gacha, directo al refrigerador.

-Deberías ponerte calcetines- Nathan salto del susto girándose frenéticamente y pegando la espalda al aparato. No se había dado cuenta que sentado en la mesa, se hallaba Elegance. El joven se sostuvo el palpitante corazón, por poco y se le salía del pecho. El joven de cabello negro sonrió divertido mientras el otro lo fulminaba con la mirada –Te vas a enfermar- Termino su oración dándole un trago a su café.

-Hace… años… que nadie me dice que me ponga los calcetines- Dijo ya mas tranquilo, tratando de sacar una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

-Bueno… era de esperarse. Pero tu descuida, ahora yo estar aquí para decírtelo- Bromeo.

-Eso no es muy alentador- Saco del refrigerador un plato de frutas previamente cortadas y se sentó frente a el en la mesa de madera.

-Nahtan- Bajo el periódico –Hoy estaré ocupado de nuevo, debo arreglar algunas cosas aun. Tal vez… podrías aprovechar el día para estar con tus amigos… no se… despedirte de ellos- Sugirió con un tono mas suave de lo normal, tratando de animarlo a que intentara. Pero el rostro del atleta se torno incrédulo.

-Ni de broma…

-Puede que jamás los vuelvas a ver- Le advirtió con seriedad.

-Elegance- Lo corto con brusquedad –Como puedo volver a verlos… sabiendo que les mentí durante toda mi vida- Dijo con seriedad mas el tono de su voz estaba dolido –No soy quien ellos creen- Su protector lo miro con tristeza, suspiro y cerro el periódico mientras se paraba de su silla.

-Aun así… medítalo Nathan… tal vez no seas quien ellos pensaban que eras… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que fuiste su amigo por muchos años…- Salio de la cocina para encontrarse con otros de sus compañeros frente a la puerta –Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no importa- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta –Solo no quiero que estés aquí todo el día ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto con seriedad. El joven lo fulmino con la mirada pero dentro se su enojo se leía la respuesta "Esta bien, ya déjame en paz" Al cerrarse la puerta soltó un molesto gruñido.

Termino de desayunar con la mayor lentitud posible y en contra de su voluntad sus dos piernas lo arrastraron al piso de arriba para que tomara un baño. Ya más relajado al salir se paro frente al espejo mientras secaba su largo cabello con la toalla, al mirar su reflejo se quedo pensando con un dolor en el corazón.

-¿Quién…soy?- Se pregunto o tal vez a su reflejo –¿Nathan o… Kazemaru?- Pero su enfado tomo control y lanzo con fuerza la toalla que tenia entre manos directo al rostro de su reflejo –Nadie- Gruño enfadado.

-Paúl, saldré a caminar- Dijo pero antes de salir se detuvo -¿Paúl?- Pregunto con pesar.

-Dígame señorito- Se paro frente a el dejando la caja que tena entre manos para poder darle toda su atención.

-Yo… lamento como te trate esta mañana y el día de ayer … no a sido justo de mi parte y… enserio lo siento- Se disculpo.

-Descuide señorito Swift- Dijo colocándole la mano en el hombro, el joven alzo la cabeza –Yo comprendo- Le aseguro con sinceridad. En sus ojos, Nathan encontró la profunda solidaridad del hombre.

-Gracias Paúl- Dijo saliendo de su hogar.

Caminar se sentía tan bien, era una manera de liberar los músculos, de pensar mejor, de respirar… Después de andar y andar por considerables minutos lleno a un parque en el cual se sentó con tranquilidad frente a los juegos. Puso mucha atención de que no fuera el parque de ayer en el cual se encontró con sus amigos, no quería que por ningún error volvieran y lo encontraran.

-Chicos…- Suspiro decaído. Levanto la vista a los altos cielos despejados mientras un leve cansancio trepaba por su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y dejo que por unos segundos su mente durmiera…

_-¡Nathan!- Canto una melodiosa voz. La pequeña de ocho años perseguía divertida al infante que corría de un lado a otro. El chico de la tragedia podía recordar… esas curvas que su pelo turquesa poseía; y que pelo más largo, al recordarlo sonreía con ternura, lo tenia hasta la espalda baja. Los ojos de la niña… resplandecientes… rojos. Tras de ella un joven, de diez años posiblemente, de erguida y refinada figura para tal edad. Su cabello… corto y alborotado de azul marino; centellantes ojos cafés con una pizca de seriedad, así estaban destinados a ser después de todo el era el mayor de los tres y debía de actuar como tal… darles une ejemplo que seguir. Lo recordaba con claridad y una risa divertida._

_-JAJA- Todos reían… todo estaba bien_.

-¿Eh?- Nathan estaba confundido, aun que solo había dormido unos minutos no tenia ni la menor idea. En unos cuantos segundos se oriento y sintió algo… algo en su mejilla. Ya sabiendo lo que era retiro el agua al momento en que suspiraba. "Hace mucho que no lloraba en sueños- Pensó.

-¡Kazemaru!- Alguien lo llamaba por **ese** nombre y Nathan sabia bien lo que significaba… nada bueno claro esta. Instantáneamente se levanto de la banca y emprendió marcha hacia la dirección opuesta de la cual había surgido la voz –Oye… ¡Kazemaru espera!- Pidió sin aliento, deteniéndolo al jalarle levemente el hombro. El de cabellos azules lo miro con aire triste al detenerse.

-Ya te dije que ese no es mi nombre, Kido. Me llamo Nathan Swift…- El joven de la capa frunció el seño, estaba enojado y no planeaba escuchar su sufrida explicación.

-**TU **eres Kazemaru Ichirouta- Afirmo con certeza –Eres el chico que yo se que pelea por las cosas sin importar su dificultad, que es alegre, que intenta ser un líder cuando es necesario- Su vos poseía la seguridad con la que algunos solo podían soñar –Es el chico que participo en el Fútbol Frontera y gano junto con nosotros para enfrentar al mundo. Ese es el chico que a sido parte de mi vida.

-¡Entiéndelo Kido!- Exploto finalmente –¡Kazemaru Ichirouta no existe! ¡El es solo una invención!

-¡Pues que yo sepa "Nathan" jamás a jugado un partido con migo!- Respondió con severidad.

-¡BASTA!- Grito furioso.

-¡¿Quien es Nathan Swift!

-¡ ¡ ¡Nathan Swift solo es un niño asustado que vivía en Inglaterra, iba a una escuela como todos donde tenia muchos amigos; tenia una mama y un papa; un hermano y una hermana a los que lo amaba y ellos por igual; PERO TODO ESO CAMBIO CUANDO SIN RAZON ALGUNA FUERON ASESINADOS; y por su propio bienestar cambiaron su nombre y lo llevaron a otro país en donde pudiera estar seguro! ! !- Un largo silencio se extendió mientras que el exasperado joven respiraba agitadamente tras la falta de oxigeno -… Nathan Swift sol era el niño al que estuvieron a punto de asesinar…- Dijo ahogándose en su tristeza e impotencia ante el pasado.

-Kaze…- No termino. No sabia que decirle ni mucho menos como llamarlo.

-Déjalo, Kido…- Pidió conteniendo la amargura y enojo.

Más sin que alguno de los dos se percatara, sucedió. En un parpadeo el chico de la tragedia sintió como el metal traspasaba su piel y entraba firme hasta su hueso…

**Abril: Me siento feliz por que subí varias cosas en semana santa n.n ya era hora. Nuevamente esto no esta corregido, no me lo tienen que decir y esta un poco mediocre pero bueno. Pero díganme… ¿A que no los deje picados –u–?**

**Se que muchos lo han esperado un largo tiempo, PIDO DISCULPAS NUEVAMENTE.**

**Ya se lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo, solo necesito comenzar a escribir. Espero hayan tenido unas lindas vacaciones n.n yo me despido.**

**P.D: Por favor, díganme lo que piensan n.n**

**P.P.D.: MIL AGRADECIMIENTOS A: Alone Darko, Kv-chan, AL3X LINTU, badgirlanime, Mizuki-chan-18 y o0Michi Suzukaze0o. Gracias por comentarme n.n**


	6. Ese peligro que nos vuelve a asecha

Más sin que alguno de los dos se percatara, sucedió. En un parpadeo el chico de la tragedia sintió como el metal traspasaba su piel y entraba firme hasta su hueso…

No sintió nada, todo fue tan rápido y preciso, pero _el_ no permitiría que descansara en lo mas mínimo. Solo dios sabe como fue capas de susurrarle al oído, si solo estuvo a su lado menos de un segundo. Más sorprendente es como fue el joven capaz de escucharlo tan claramente.

-Solo es una advertencia… Nathan- Dijo con una dulce y tranquila voz al oído de el. Fuera tan dulce su voz que inmediatamente el terror invadió surcando su mente con terrible recuerdos.

Los ojos de Kido se abrieron cual platos. En un instante pudo ver a una persona pasar junto a Nathan, poseía una velocidad que lo hacia verse borroso. El hombre ya estaba lejos para cuando el estratega lo siguió con la mirada, mas al girarse a su amigo pudo sentir como un invisible puñal traspasaba su pecho.

Frente a el estaba Nathan, Kazemaru. Se sostenía delicadamente la parte superior del brazo mirándolo con una gigantesca pesadumbre. Yuuto estaba congelado, su cabeza no podía registrar la masiva cantidad de sangre que brotaba de su amigo. Finalmente el joven frente a el lo miro con ojos pesados…

-Es el…Kido- Dijo la ultima palabra en un susurro mientras toda fuerza en su cuerpo lo abandonaba, llevándolo directo al suelo. En ese instante Kido reacciono logrando por poco atrapar a Nathan. La boca del estratega se había en espanto al contemplar como su ropa se tornaba marrón.

-Ayúdenme…- Susurro –Alguien… ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- Grito desesperado mirando en todas direcciones -¡Ayúdenme! **¡ ¡**Necesito ayuda**! !**

….

….

-Estará bien- Informo el doctor guardando su estetoscopio en el maletín –Pero perdió mucha sangre. Cantidades realmente peligrosas- Advirtió preocupado –Señor Elegance… ¿Esta seguro de que no quiere llevarlo a un hospital?- Pregunto nuevamente.

-Si- Respondió cansado, tratando de ocultar lo mejor que podía su profunda tristeza.

-Aun así… - Comenzó nuevamente –Esta clase de situaciones tienden a ser muy difíciles, en extremo delicadas. Le recomiendo que el joven no sea perturbado y se le deje descansar todo lo que su cuerpo quiera. Cualquier cambio o movimiento brusco podaría afectarle severamente.

-Comprendo- Respondió el joven adulto con seriedad.

-Lo que necesite, solo llámeme- Ofreció compartiéndole una mirada de solidaridad.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias doctor- Dijo despidiéndolo. Cerró la puerta con pesadez. El silencio invadió nuevamente la casa; la servidumbre, sus colegas, nadie se atrevía a hablar, esperaban pacientes a los movimientos de Elegance. Mas el protector del joven recordó repentinamente algo. Se giro lentamente para encontrar con la mirada a un de los amigos del que "Se supone" debía proteger. El chico no lo miraba, sus ojos, o al menos eso parecía, estaban suspendidos en la nada. Era obvio que estaba perturbado mentalmente. Su camiseta negra estaba empapada de un rojo oscuro. Elegance suspiro.

-Niño…- Lo llamo con calida voz –Dime, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto algo preocupado. Mas el joven no dijo nada –Se que es muy pronto- Suspiro Elegance con pesadez apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico en forma de aliento –Pero necesito que me describas detalladamente todo lo que sucedió- Finalmente Kido lo miro con la boca levemente abierta, a través de sus gogles se veía temor en sus ojos.

-No… no sucedió nada- Dijo ausente –Kaze… Nathan y yo solo discutíamos y la sombra de una persona paso junto a el, fue muy rápido… Seguí la silueta con la vista pero cuando voltee a Kazemaru… se estaba desangrando del brazo. Solo pude escuchar que decía levemente… "Es el… Kido"… Para cuando reaccione estaba inconsciente en mis brazos- Termino sintiendo que el mayor de los dos se tensaba. Después de un eterno minuto de silencio, Elegance hablo con voz cortada.

-No puede ser…

**Abril: Miren, aquí les traigo un capitulito corto n.n espero les guste.**

**Pues esto lo publico ahora por que los quiero y quiero a mis amigas y a mi mami que me hicieron HOY una ¡Fiesta sorpresa! Verán mi cumpleaños (8 de Abril) estuvo algo triste ya que cayo el mero día de pascua y nadie que no fuera los que vivían en mi casa me felicito y pues lo sentí muy vació pero de todos modos seguí con mi vida XD **

**Hoy me fui a hacer un trabajo a casa de una amiga y no lo pudimos completar ya que su mama se tenía que ir a un compromiso. Total ya me recogió mi mama y una de mis hermanas y me quede dormida en el caro (Bla, bla, bla) dejamos a mi hermana etcétera y entonces mi mama dijo que quería ver una película, realmente no traía NADA de ganas de verla pero no dije nada. Entramos al mol yo medio dormida y mi ma en vez de pagar los boletos se fue para otro lado. Yo con cara de "What?" pero me dijo que quería ir al baño. Pues yo me quede vagando la vista por todos lados pero no me acerque al baño mas mi mama se estaba tardando mucho. Entonces me acerque y recibí el infarto de mi vida (Literal) una bola de cómo 10 personas salio detrás de un aparador CASI ME MUERO DEL SUSTO (Y ellas no paraban de repetir la cara que puse -.-) **

**Total fue bellísimo! Solo vimos una peli pero aun así n.n Me asustaron a muerte 3 veces ese día pero no ay remedio n.n LAS AMO A TODAS CHICAS. Y a mi ma claro esta n.n**

**P.D.: Sorry por el largo comentario pero tenia que decirlo **

**P.P.D.: Mil gracias a aquellos que me le y COMENTAN!**


	7. La visita y la charla de un solo hombre

Todos estaban silenciosamente sentados en la sala de Nathan y cuando digo todos me refiero a mas de la mitad del equipo de Raimon. Después de que la noticia llegara a oídos de los futbolistas por medio de, el algo perturbado de mente, Kido, no dudaron ni un segundo en visitar la casa de su amigo. Pero cuando Elegance los encontró a todos frente a la puerta, trato de hacer que se fueran mas sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que todos era un montón de mulas tercas (A su punto de vista)

El alto joven de cabellos negros no sabía que hacer, las ideas en su mente se atropellaban las unas a las otras en busca de respuestas, no podía pensar claramente y sospechaba que no lo haría dentro de un buen rato.

-¿Puedo ver a Kazemaru?- Soltó súbitamente el chico de cabellera verde.

-No- Dijo firmemente Elegance –Necesita descansar y ahora esta durmiendo.

-Pero no lo voy a levantar- Se defendió –Déjeme ver a Kazemaru- Insistió.

-No- Dijo con mas fuerza –Es enserio chico, ahora necesito que descanse. No me importa que digas que no lo levantaras, mi decisión es de…

-Déjeme verlo- Exigió nuevamente.

-Es…

-Por favor- Lo corto.

-Yo no…

-No lo molestare- Lo detuvo nuevamente.

-Mira que…

-Tiene que dejarme- Dijo casi gritando.

-¡Esta bien niño ya cállate!- Dijo exasperadamente el británico. Miro como león que asecha a su presa al resto del equipo que estaba a punto de preguntar si podían acompañarlo –¡Al próximo que se le ocurra preguntarme se larga de esta casa!- Todas las miradas se dispersaron, no se lo iban a cuestionar después de su rudo cambio emocional. Elegance suspiro –Ve- Ordeno a Midorikawa masajeándose las sienes, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, en este momento tenia todo muy revuelto y el echo de que era inusual de su parte perder la paciencia no mejoraba nada (Tampoco el echo de que media humanidad estaba en la casa de su protegido y que eran un montón de púberos necios)

De un saltito se levanto Ryuuji tomando curso a las escaleras y el cuarto de Nathan. Todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

"_Como pudo pasar esto" _Pensó el pelinegro consternado _"Simplemente no puede ser. Yo __**vi **__su cuerpo el estaba muerto, los doctores lo comprobaron. ¿Además como lo encontró? Aun que lo hubiera visto en la tele por la FFI pudo tratarse de cualquier chico" _Cerro los ojos preocupado, moviendo los hombros para despejar algo del estrés que se montaban sobre ellos _"Pudo haber sido cualquier chico japonés con pelo largo, pero aun así… aun así..." _Sonrió divertido para si aun con los parpados cerrados _"El siempre sabe…" _Suspiro una vez mas mientras miraba a su alrededor; la sala llena de adolescente, callados, con una acogedora preocupación en el rostro digna de admirarse _"Sin duda alguna Nathan… tienes mas suerte de la que imagine… ellos son… unos grandes amigos en realidad" _Sonrió nuevamente cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como un diminuto peso dejaba sus hombros _"Todo va a estar bien…" _Se dijo con tranquilidad _"Todo va a estar bien…"_

Con lentitud y gran cuidado, Midorikawa abrió la puerta, asomando la nariz para comprobar que su amigo durmiera, y efectivamente así lo hacia; el chico de cabellos azules que se desparramaban por toda la almohada, reposaba bajo las sabanas, su torso sin camisa asomándose por el borde al igual que ambos brazos y las vendas del derecho; en su rostro su boca se abría levemente y aun que sentía un gran dolor, físico y emocional, su cara estaba tranquila, como si nada en absoluto hubiese pasado y solo importara estar inexpresablemente cansado y reposar. El ex-capitán de Géminis tomo la silla del escritorio y se sentó junto a su inconsciente amigo.

-Hola Kazemaru- Dijo casi en un susurro –Tu amigo es, Elegante, no quiere que te despierte, y descuida no lo voy a hacer, pero eso no significa que no pueda hablar con tigo- Dijo con una risueña sonrisa –Se que as de estar pasando por unos momentos muy difíciles- Dijo con la mirada un poco entristecida –Y espero que me estés escuchando por que no creo ser capas de decir estas cosas cuando estés consiente jaja- Rió levemente en silencio –Tu descuida Kazemaru, estoy aquí si me necesitas. Se que… no se nada de lo que as pasado… todas esas desventuras e imposivilidades… pero una cosa si puedo entender y esa es el haber crecido sin familia, soy huérfano, lo entiendo a la perfección- Su voz era clara mas melancólica –Pero tuve muchos hermanos y hermanas que me ayudaron a sobre llevarlo y realmente espero que el equipo aya podido ser esa familia que no tuviste… esas hermanas y hermanos- Sonrió –Cambiando de tema- Dijo un poco mas divertido –Se que no debería estarme riendo de cosas como estas pero hubieras visto la cara con la que llego Kido cuando vino hacia nosotros, claro para avisarnos lo que te había pasado –Aclaro –Pero enserio- Reafirmo acercándose a la oreja de su amigo –Paresia que se acababa de enterar que Haruna tenia novio jajajaja. Como mínimo- Agrego.

Y así siguió hablando y hablando como si el joven inconsciente estuviera alerta y atento para escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir.

Sentado sobre un árbol estaba tranquilo el asesino, su pelo verde oscuro meneado por las ráfagas del viento; estaba tranquilo y sonreía levemente como si le hubieran contado una broma.

-Estoa chicos- Dijo divertido –Son tan hilarantes- Dijo suspirando -…Bueno- Declaro –Manos a la obra.

-Y además Kazemaru quiero que sepas que; siempre, siempre, siempre, tu vas a seguir siendo Kazemaru. No me importa en realidad como te llames- Declaro con sinceridad –Yo te conocí como Kazemaru y tu siempre vas a ser Kazemaru para mi ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto a la inconsciente figura -¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto una vez mas, esta vez, silenciosamente. Una sonrisa triste se poso en sus labios mientras lo miraba.

-Tus palabras realmente me llegaron- Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del centrocampista, una mano presionad sobre su boca y otra sosteniéndole los brazos en un abrazo –Eh escuchado a muchas personas expresarse como tu pero… la manera en que lo dices hace que te llegue- Dijo pensativo con una sonrisa en los labios –Aun así creo que puedes mejorar- El terror lleno los ojos negros de Midorkiawa –Por la manera en que tiembla tu cuerpo- Dijo divertido –Deduzco que ya sabes quien soy- La sonrisa de su rostro se ancho trastornándose a una maquiavélica que mostraba los blancos dientes del hombre-… hm… esto va a ser tan divertido…

**Abril: Hola a todos! No me odien por favor si eh estado trabajando pero no en historias de inazuma lo lamento **

**Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Intrigante? Jaja descuiden que hoy traigo ganas de "Kazemaru, el chico que no sabia quien era y que nadie conocía en realidad" ya que esto esta publicado voy a hacer otro capitulo n.n**

**Agradecimientos especiales a o0Michi Suzukaze0o, Nathan Khin, Narien y **

**Kv-chan (En especial a Nathan Khin por tomarse la molestia de traducir esta historia en Traductor Google para poder leerla)**

**Siento como lentamente pierdo fans u.u cada vez mas gente deja de ponerme riviews. Los comprendo chicos D,: perdonen mi imperdonable tardanza u.u espero puedan perdonarme y algún día regresen…**

**P.D.: Apenas releí esto, si esta algo insípido y con obvia mala ortografía me van a tener que disculpar (Tenia ganas de publicar) **


	8. Intruso en casa

**Abril: ¡Hola chicos! Me puse a trabajar como ya les había dicho y aquí les traigo otro capitulo n.n espero lo disfruten.**

La sonrisa de su rostro se ancho trastornándose a una maquiavélica que mostraba los blancos dientes del hombre-… hm… esto va a ser tan divertido…- Midorikawa comenzó a tratar de zafarse de su poderoso agarre pero el hombre era increíblemente fuerte, trato de gritar pero sus quejas eran opacados por la mano sobre su boca, se zarandeo un par de veces pero su atacante presiono con mas fuerza haciendo que un dolor le bajara la espalda. Algo izo un pequeño crujido en su cuerpo y por sus ojos cerrados como compuertas resbalo una solitaria lágrima –Lo lamento chico- Se disculpo divertido –Creo que se me paso la mano- En un milisegundo lo soltó y le lanzo un golpe como de gancho directo a la cabeza. Midorikawa se desplomo inconsciente en el suelo –Cielos… en mis días al menos tenían que darte dos golpes como mínimo para uno terminar inconsciente- Dijo algo extrañado y molesto, sin tomar en cuenta la diferencia de edad y experiencia. Cargo al chico y de una manera terriblemente ágil lo lanzo por la ventana del segundo piso. Camino en dirección a la cama donde reposaba el último de los Swift, lo miro un par de segundos; el rostro del joven algo incomodo, probablemente al borde de haberse levantado por el alboroto. El hombre suspiro –Nathan?... Naaathaan, despierta Nathan- Dijo medio cantando. En el segundo en el que el joven abrió los ojos somnoliento, una mano fue presionada sobre su boca. Los ojos de búho del peliazul lo miraron sorprendidos, no forcejeo; su cuerpo no se lo permitía no era capaz, la sangre que había perdido en su ultimo encuentro lo había dejado casi sin fuerzas –Sabes… es bueno verte finalmente cara a cara, sin apuros ni nada- Dijo con suma tranquilidad –As crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que nos vimos hace… unos… nueve años diría yo- Afirmo amablemente –Dejaste crecer tu pelo, muy bien, muy bien, pero… no lo se… te vez algo… ¿Diferente?... Oh bueno, no importa en absoluto- En un instante su tranquilo rostro se endureció –Escúchame bien Nathan- Amenazo con seriedad- Tengo a uno de tus "Lindos amiguitos" aya abajo, puedes comprobarlo si quieres- Dijo señalando la ventana –Ahora te voy a soltar la boca y si intentas cualquier cosa tu amigo va a pagar las consecuencias- Se acerco aun mas a su rostro -¿Entendido?- El joven asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, petrificado –Bien. Buen chico- Dijo el acecino de su familia, lo soltó con suavidad y dejo que se asomara a la ventean, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Se sentó lentamente en la cama y con una dificultad inmensa de paro, camino arrastrando los pesados pies por el suelo de madera y al llegar a la ventana se recargo rendido. Ahí estaba el, Midorikawa, triado en los arbustos que estaban junto a la pared, respiraba y eso le vasto a Nathan para relajar levemente los hombros mas estaba sorprendido de que estuviera vivo después de caer de un segundo piso.

-Midorikawa…- Susurro para si.

-Bien greñitas- Dijo el de cabello oscuro poniéndole el brazo sobre los hombros haciendo que un tremendo dolor lo invadiera a causa de la herida que le provoco el día anterior. Se agarro fuertemente del borde de la ventana para no caer –Debido a que tu condición no es la mejor y quiero llevarte con vida a nuestro destino… vamos a tener que hacer esto, lento- Declaro sonriente como si se tratara de sus sobrino.

-¿Nuestro destino?- Articulo débilmente -¿A a donde vamos?- Pregunto y aun que las personas siempre dicen "Nunca mires a un atacante a los ojos" por algún motivo el lo seguía haciendo.

-A casa Nathan… a Inglaterra. Dijo sonriente.

**Abril: Bueno eso fue todo, pero como me siento especialmente amable el día de hoy les voy a regular un párrafo extra ¿Okey? n.n**

**Muchas gracias a Mizuki-chan-18 y a Nairen por comentarme. Les dijo -.- estoy perdiendo lectores y casi nadie me comenta ='( **

Ese chico de pelo verde ya se había tardado mucho, eso lo podía asegurar Elegance.

-Ahora vuelvo- Le informo a el equipo de Inazuma, quien le había dirigido su atención al hablar –No tardare.

Subió las escaleras decidido de que si ese chico trataba de convencerlo de pasar mas tiempo no lo permitiría por nada, el doctor ya le había dicho lo mucho que necesitaba descansar y cualquier molestia podía empeorar su situación. En el tiempo que se había tomado para pensar ya había sacado unas conclusiones del misterio del acecino, tenia unas cuantas ideas por las cuales podría seguir vivo. Además, ese idiota era terriblemente listo, era de esperarse. Seguía regañándose ya que el debía de haberlo supuesto, pero se dejo llevar. Abrió la puerta de su protegido.

-Chico ya es hora de que dejes la habitación, no me importa que…- Se silencio cuando vio la habitación en su totalidad; no había nadie, estaba sola y sobre la cama había un pequeño y solitario papel con un grande y claro **JA**.

-No, por favor…- Suplico al aire con la mirada quebrada.

**P.D.: Me puse a pensar ¿Sabrán mis lectores como se pronuncia Elegance? Y bueno, por si hay dudas es Elegans así se pronuncia n.n**


	9. Apartamento

**Abril: Hoooola a todos otra vez n.n estoy feliz por estarle avanzando tanto ¿Y ustedes? Espero que les guste la intriga y angustia de una buena historia =P**

-Camina mas rápido pequeño Swift- Dijo alegre el alto hombre –Yo no quiero que el tarado de Elegance nos vea y sin duda alguna tu querrás que tu amigo se mantenga ¡Sano y salvo!- Nathan caminaba lo mar rápido que su débil cuerpo le permitía sin colapsarse, sentía que había estado haciendo ejercicio como por tres horas o mas. No podía parar de pensar en dos alarmantes cosas; en como se balanceaba el cuerpo de su amigo en el hombro de su atacante y en como podía ser el tan alegre siendo un despiadado acecino en serie y si, si se lo preguntaban, eso era alarmante… y mucho. Es decir ¡Eso era de locos! Ese hombre estaba más zafado de lo que había imaginado todos esos nueve años estando en Japón, parecía que iban de día de campo o algo parecido…

Subieron a un carro, probablemente rentado, y viajaron silenciosamente por las calles de Inazuma, sin conversar ni mirarse. Entonces por primera vez, Nathan, se puso a pensar con mas claridad; ahora que estaba bajo su poder (Sin contar el hecho que tenia a uno de sus mejores amigos como motivación), que es lo que haría con el; quizás matarlo como al resto de su triste familia (De una manera terriblemente dolorosa), no se le ocurría mas, el no tenia ningún poder sobre la herencia (Aun) así que raptarlo ahora no servia de nada y no tenia nada que le pudiera interesar. Entonces la única respuesta lógica era la primera, se hundió en su asiento deprimido, Midorikawa sobre su regazo aun inconsciente. Si se estaba tomando tanto empeño en tenerlo vivo eh ir a Inglaterra debía de tener algo realmente especial para el. Algo que sin duda alguna no se igualaría a nada que hubiese sentido antes.

Llegaran a su apartamento media hora después, los nervios comiendo vivo al atleta. Lo que fuera que le izo a Midorikawa había surtido un gran efecto por que seguía igual de inconciente que un muerto. El de cabellos oscuros había cargado a su amigo como costal de papas hasta llegar a le cuarto. Ato a una silla a el joven sin conocimiento haciendo que el otro se sentara junto a el en otra.

-Tengo algo importante que hacer, quédate quieto Nathan- Dijo cuando se sentó para un segundo después desaparecer por la entrada. Sus pasos se desvanecieron a medida que se alejaba. En un instante se puso a pensar cuantas serian las posibilidades de escapar y que es lo que pasaría si lo hacia; primero que nada seria obvio que no llegaría muy lejos en su estado y Midorikawa no podría ayudarlo mucho si llegaba a despertar ya que median mas o menos lo mismo y no podría con el peso si necesitara ayuda; pensó en la posibilidad de que el escapara y fuera por ayuda… eso era definitivamente lo mejor, decidió después de unos momentos. Se levanto sintiéndose que su cuerpo estaba echo de plomo, se hinco tras la silla de su amigo con la tarea de desatarlo.

-Haber…- Hablo para si. Mas en un segundo toda esperanza en su rostro murió, comprobó que al querer mover las ataduras tan solo un poco no podía; sus dedos jalaban lo mas fuerte que podían la soja y la estiraban pero a sus ojos paresia que no aplicaba una gota de fuerza. Su cuerpo, seguía extremadamente débil. Comprobó de nuevo sus pensamientos cuando hizo un puño lo mas apretado que podía… apenas si podía cerrar completamente los dedos. Suspiro rendido recargándose contra la pared, escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas.

Recordó lo difícil que fue bajar de la ventana de su cuarto, la mayor parte del trabajo la hacia su captor mas lo poco que el podía lo mantuvo fuera de riesgo de estamparse contra el suelo. Y el trayecto que caminaron al carro, no era mucho ni poco pero se mantenía en pie apenas, tropezándose por la falta de energía, por no decir sangre.

En esos momentos tenia ganas de sacarse el alma con las manos de la impotencia que sentía. Pero respiro, ya encontraría una manera de sacar a su amigo de aquel lió… y con mucha suerte a su persona. Se sentó nuevamente en la silla amarrándose el cabello en su usual cola de caballo con la liga en su muñeca.

Unos minutos mas tarde regreso el acecino y lo miro un largo rato, después sonrió para si.

-Sabes, se que eventualmente trataras de escapar; pero cuando vallas a tratar de hacerlo, o en el dado caso de que ya lo ayas intentado, quiero dejarte en claro una cosa mi querido amigo- Saco una daga de unos diez centímetros de largo que petrifico a Nathan en su lugar –Si por algún milagro lo logras hacer- Su mirada se ensombreció mas seguía sonriendo –Te juro que voy a hacer que estas personas por las que tanto te preocupas paguen las consecuencias de tu poca capacidad cerebral y me voy a encargar de que mires y escuches hasta el ultimo grito que sus gargantas produzcan y cuando termine- Apoyo la daga en la mejilla de Midorikawa. El joven de cabello azul se tenso, mirando al hombre con los ojos ensanchados y aterrados –Será el turno tuyo pero no dejare que mueras… permitiré que la sangre de tus heridas- Presiono la daga en la mejilla de su amigo –Corra.

-¡Basta!- Grito Nathan dando un salto de su silla tratando de apartar el arma de Ryuuji-¡Aaaa!- Exclamo adolorido. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el alto hombre lo había agarrado por los pelos ganándolo con toda fuerza hacia arriba, despegando al joven unos centímetros del suelo. Se sujetaba lo mas fuerte que podía de su cabello para evitarse algo de dolor. Retiro la navaja del que aun estaba inconsciente y la puso frente a la cara de Swift, sotas de sangre deslizándose por la fina hoja.

-Sabes, esto de querer defender a las personas es de familia- Dijo pensativo –No te lo dijo nada mas por decir, enserio; lo eh visto incontables veces: tu hermana, tu hermano, tu papa, tu ma… no espera, no tu mama no- Se corrigió, hablándole como si fuera un viejo amigo –Ahora que lo recuerdo tu mama no tubo tiempo de hacerlo hmhm- Rió con suavidad. Nathan con el corazón comprimido en el pecho –Bueno, quiero probar tu capacidad de comprensión. Por favor, si fueras tan amable, repíteme lo que te dije al principio, parafraséalo o lo que quieras- Dijo con total tranquilidad. Coloco la navaja ahora sobre la mejilla del chico.

-Si trato de escapar- Reprimió un quejido de dolor ante la presión que estaba siendo aplicada a su piel –Torturaras a la personas que quiero- Se contuvo el dolor cerrando los ojos con fuerza –Me obligaras a mirar y después me torturaras a mi- Dijo con simpleza.

-¡Muy bien Nathan!- Dijo levemente feliz soltándole la coleta –Me alegra que tu cabeza funcione bien- Antes de que cayera al piso le sujeto el antebrazo derecho para que no golpeara contra el piso.

-¡Aaaa!- Soltó un doloroso alarido mientras presión le era aplicada a su anterior herida.

- a- Dijo meneando uno de los dedos con los que sostenía la daga –Te lo voy a poner así…- Explico sonriente –No quiero que la gente de los alrededores venga a curiosear. Así que por cada grito que sueltes le are una cortada a tu amigo como esa que tiene en el cachete ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto recibiendo como respuesta solo la mirada del chico. Suspiro –Dije…- Le apretó con aun mas fuerza el antebrazo -¿De acuerdo?- Se mordió el labio reprimiendo su nuevo grito, después de que la oleada de dolor pasara respondió.

-Si- Dijo casi susurrando.

-Muy bien- Dijo nuevamente con una alegre sonrisa. Lo dejo en la silla donde lo había encontrado –Hora come- Dijo dándole una bolsa de papel –No quiero que mueras de hambre antes de que lleguemos a Inglaterra jaja- Rió para si, una risa que paresia tan normal, como la que oyes de un amigo después de una pequeña broma –Tengo que arreglar un par de cosas- Anuncio –Tardare mas que la ultima vez pero confió en que ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias- Antes de abrir la puerta pregunto con una amable sonrisa –¿No es así?

-Si- Respondió nuevamente Nathan con la cabeza gacha. Satisfecho, el de cabellos verdes dejo la habitación. Después de unos momentos de estar en la misma posición levanto levemente la cabeza, notando algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Sobre una mesa con espejo, había un ave de color azul; el ave yacía muerta e inmóvil.

**Abril ¿Muy triste verdad? Si, me deprimió un poco -.- pero es que así es como avanza la historia con nuevas revelaciones y mas del maniático asesino (Que por cierto es una persona muy alegre. Pero no la clase de alegre loco sino alegre bien… si a eso se le puede llamar bien)**

**¡Bueno! Por favor, cuénteme que les parecen los personajes ¿Si? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Ideas de lo que pasara?**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	10. Lo siento mucho amigo mio

**Abril: Este dolor lo hice con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Les juro que me dolía poner las manos en el teclado, era un atrancamiento terrible. Pero he sido una perra por mucho tiempo y no es justo de mi parte hacerles eso.**

Todo a su alrededor se componía de color, borrosos colores que se mezclaban entre si; en ocasiones formado vagas figuras, en otras, nada en absoluto. La cabeza de Midorikawa palpitaba como nunca antes, las pulsadas de dolor golpeaban contra su cráneo desde lo más profundo. Fácilmente podría decir que se acercaba a una de sus jaquecas después de haber usado el meteorito alien. Se preguntaba si así se sentiría la mañana después de la borrachera. Pero al contrario de una borrachera, Midorikawa recordaba perfectamente todo, como una película puesta en pausa he instantáneamente en play de nuevo. Aun podía sentir las manos del hombre contra su cuerpo como una serpiente constrictor, el susurro de su voz como la voz del viento al estar solo. Trato de controlar el escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo, savia que después de esta experiencia tendía cantidad de pesadillas.

Lo primero que sintió, a parte del tremendo dolor en su cabeza, fue un punzante sentimiento sobre su mejilla, ardía por algún motivo desconocido para el. Claro, sin contar como le palpitaba la quijada por el puñetazo del hombre. Ese… no era definitivamente su día. Tenia el presentimiento de que los días por seguir serian aun peor.

Poco a poco los colores tomaron forma, transformándose en objetos sólidos, concretos. Con su visión periférica alcanzo a encontrar un azul, un profundo azul turquesa. _Kazemaru… _Pensó.

-¿Kazemaru?- Le llamo, aun sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmoronar al suelo, pero le dolor ya no era tan fuerte como antes. Gruño entre dientes, estaba convenientemente amarrado.

Girando la cabeza miro a su amigo, los oscuros ojos de Midorikawa cual búhos se abrían. Su amigo se veía como muerto; su pálida piel era adornada por oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos, su antebrazo que hace apenas un día había sangrado cual grifo abierto, guardaba las marcas impregnadas de cinco dedos sobre ella. El cuerpo del joven temblaba en pequeños patrones, probablemente la acumulación de falta de sueño y perdida de sangre (sin contar la traumática experiencia por la que pasaba en aquellos momentos).

-Kazemaru.- Lo llamo una vez más, mas parecía que el chico no lo escuchaba. Su vista perdida y vacía. Otro escalofrió invadió al de cabellos verdes, asustado ante el comportamiento de su amigo. Siguió la vista de Ichirouta hasta que llego sobre un tocador con un espejo, sobre esta, yacía un pequeño pajarito de color azul, muerto he inmóvil. Con su corazón latiendo como el de un conejo, grito por su amigo una vez más.

-¡Kazemaru!- De un salto Nathan se volteo, encontrando los temerosos ojos de su mejor amigo mirándolo desesperado.

-¡ ! Despertaste…- Dijo soltando un aliviado suspiro.

-Si… ¿Kazemaru estas bien?- Pregunto Ryuuji preocupado -¿Dónde… dónde estamos?- Pregunto mirando a su alrededor, el apartamento de bancas paredes vació septo ellos dos.

-En problemas.- Suspiro Nathan bajando la cabeza –En graves, _graves _problemas.- Admitió.

-¿Tanto así?- Arqueo su ceja.

Nathan asintió solemne.

-Bueno… probablemente ya hay alguien buscándonos.- Sugirió Midorikawas, siempre optimista.

-Probablemente…- Murmuro su amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices así?- Cuestiono desconcertado -¿No tienes fe en que nos encuentren?

-Créeme Midorikawa, no lo dudo.- Contesto sardónico –Lo que si dudo es que nos encuentren a tiempo.- Añadió para si, mas no se le escapo a Ryuuji.

-Descuida, estoy seguro de que lo harán.- Aseguro con una sonrisa, soltando una mueca de dolor ante el movimiento. La cortada estaba empezando a dolerle más. El peliverde escucho a Kazemaru suspirar nuevamente, algo estaba seriamente mal.

-Midorikawa…- Ichirouta trato de pensar en como confesarle lo que sabia, decirlo con tacto, amabilidad, sin duda alguna un par de disculpas. Todo era su culpa… -No _van _a encontrarnos a tiempo.

-Pero…

-Yo _se_. Ya he lidiado con el, no lo harán.

-Entonces tenemos que escapar.- Insistió, un ligero enojo llenando su ser –Tu puedes soltarme, después encontraremos una manera de salir sin que…

-¡Midoricawa! No podemos.

-Pero ni siquiera as trat…

-Ya trate Midorikawa, escúchame. –Suplico Nathan desesperado. –No tengo la fuerza suficiente para soltarme, hace una hora descubrí que ni siguiera me puedo parar. No puedo. Y… en cualquier caso que lo lograremos, no llegaríamos lejos, no alcanzaría. Y en cualquier caso de que lleguemos lejos nos encontraría. Aun que lleguemos a nuestras casas o vallamos con la policía, todo lo que hagamos…- Tomo una temblorosa bocanada de aire –nada va a funcionar, tarde o temprano va a encontrarnos… y no terminara bien.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, estarás a salvo y…?

-¡No entiendes Midorikawa! Esto no es solo sobre mi, es sobre todos aquellos que están involucrados. No entiendes nada de esto, nunca entiendes nada. Es una misión perdida, hagamos lo que hagamos al fina todo va a ser en vano.- Muy dentro de su ser, Kazemaru había tomado una decisión –Y tu nunca entiendes nada por que eres un inmaduro imposible, no habría peor persona con la que pudiera pasar un rapto que con tigo. Así que haznos un favor a los dos si quieres conservar tu vida… **cállate**.- Mantendría a Midorikawa a salvo, sin importar que nunca le volviera a dirigir la palabra, estaba decidido a protegerlo. Aun si tenia que lastimarlo… era por su propio bien. –Madura de una vez…

Ryuuji callo al escuchar las palabras que salían de su amigo. Todo había ido cuesta abajo desde que llego Elegance, nunca en su vida Kazemaru le hablaría así, pero habían sido _dos _veces esa semana. Todo se estaba cayendo en pedazos. El peliverde bajo la vista, dentro de el algo muy pequeño se había roto, pero no iba a llorar, no le daría el placer a Kazemaru de probar lo _inmaduro _que era.

_Lo siento…Ryuuji. Lo siento tanto._

Y por aquella larga noche de insomnio, ninguno de los dos se dirigió palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde siguiente, todo estaba en movimiento en el aeropuerto. Las personas andaban de un lado a otro, temiendo perder sus vuelos.

Entre toda ese bullicio un alto hombre de oscuros cabellos verdes sonreía amable, sus manos aparentemente colocadas con suavidad sobre los hombros de dos muchachos, mas fuerte era su agarre al igual que doloroso.

Dentro de la chaqueta del hombre había tres boletos, con destino directo a Londres.

**Abril: Pffff, estoy EXAUSTA, me avente esto de un jalón. Ahora no tengo muchas energías, pero probablemente corrija errores visibles mas al rato, ignórenlos momentáneamente.**

**Favor de darle las gracias a aquella persona que me saco de quicio (pero al mismo tiempo gano mi corazón) por comentar tantas veces. Es la causante de que tengan un nuevo capitulo.**


End file.
